


Who We Really Are

by Ranua



Series: Gimme A Double [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never gonna drive over the speed limit again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Really Are

Jared Padalecki has never met Sam Winchester, but he certainly knows who the other man is. When a man shares your face and you almost go to jail for his crimes, you kinda want to find out all you can about them. At least, that's what Jared did.

He'd had a normal life growing up, normal school, normal friends, normal amount of normal trouble. Then he'd gone to college and gotten a business degree like his parents wanted him to, all painfully normal. At 24 he decided he needed to do something for himself too though, something maybe not quiet so normal, so he signed up with a talent agency that had a reputation for getting local talent on tv and crossed his fingers. 

Driving into Dallas to attend an open call for a part in a tv commercial he got pulled over doing 75 mph in a 65. He knew there was gonna be trouble the minute the sheriff put his hand on his gun and said 'Son, I'm gonna need you to get outta the car.'

He'd never even gotten a traffic ticket before, much less been handcuffed and stuffed into the back of a police cruiser. The Sheriff wouldn't believe him when he said he wasn't this Sam Winchester dude, check his drivers license please sir, his name is Jared Padalecki.

They took him into the station and processed him; finger prints and mug shots and escorted to a cell. (In retrospect that part was kinda cool.) They almost didn't let him use the phone though, and that part was not cool at all. He's not ashamed to admit that by that point he was scared outta his mind. The things they were saying this Sam Winchester and his brother Dean had done were pretty damn outrageous; bank robbery, murder, credit card fraud, grave desecration. And Jesus, they thought he was this guy!

He did, eventually, get his phone call. He had the feeling they were hoping he'd call this Dean guy. If he was Sam Winchester, did they really think he'd lead them to his brother? He, of course, called his mama. Who, bless the Lord, stayed calm and said she'd be there soon, just hold on baby.

In the end, it took ten hours, his mama, and a lawyer to convince the sheriffs he wasn't Sam Winchester. He's pretty sure it was only his fingerprints not matching the prints they had on file that got him out of there and not anything his mama or the lawyer did. He's also pretty sure the sheriff thought he'd somehow fixed it so the prints wouldn't match.

First thing he does when he gets home -well, after being cosseted and coddled and teased by the whole extended family- is google Sam Winchester. The top results are all the official stuff, wanted in several states, blah, blah, theft, blah, murder, blah, mayhem, blah, blah. All the horrors he'd been told while being held by the sheriffs. Digging beyond the official sites though, he gets supernatural sites. Sites full of ghosts and demon possession and every damn weird thing he's ever heard of and a lot he never could of imagined.

Aside from descriptions of creatures and events that sound like a SyFy channel movie of the week there are testimonials and links to personal blogs. It's all people who say they've been saved from things out of nightmare by the Winchester brothers.

A girl in Colorado says they saved her and her brothers from something called a wendigo. There are several families in Indiana who claim the Winchesters saved their children from a mad woman. A woman in Wisconsin claims the Winchester's saved her son from drowning and solved a decades old missing persons. They're even credited as consultants on a truly horrible horror film. It's all very strange.

Digging a little further gets him pictures from frat parties at Stanford of all places and a newspaper article detailing a fire in an apartment and the obituary for a Jessica Lee Moore. Shit, this is all some heavy stuff he thinks. How does a person go from studying at Stanford to killing what one site claimed was vampires?

He knows he's become something of a stalker. He's got all the weird-o sites bookmarked and not only believes, but contributes his time by researching old library books for more weird occurrences. He even gets updates from mailing lists that track sightings of the brothers. He can't help it though, this man shares his face and lives a life out of a movie. Whether Sam Winchester kills vampires or robs banks, Jared would love to meet him.

Yeah, Jared Padalecki has never met Sam Winchester, but he knows who he is; a hero to some and a most dangerous fugitive to others. At the very least, he's a good looking guy.


End file.
